URF Lafayette
|manufacturer= |length= |width= |height= |engine= Deuterium fusion reactors |slipspace drive= Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |shield gen= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament= *Modified Mk I MAC Cannon (1) *Archer Missiles (9+) *Helix AAA |complement= *URF soldiers *Pelican Dropships *Ground Vehicles |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant War |role= *Search-and-Destroy *Rebel Flagship/HQ |commission= February 9th, 2498 |retired= |affiliation= * (formerly) * |captains= *Colonial Military Administration **Captain Ian Dorn *United Rebel Front **Colonel Jacobs Keller† **Captain Julia Myers† }} The URF Lafayette, formerly the CMA Geryon (DD-2) was a in the Colonial Military Administration and later the Insurrection. The Geryon was laid down in 2499, two years after the first of the line, the . In 2518, after an engagement with rebels it set down in docks for repairs only for its location to be betrayed by a rebel informant and the Geryon was stolen by the United Rebel Front who renamed it the Lafayette. Under the rebel flag it participated in the New Tyrian Insurrection until the Battle of New Tyre erupted and the Lafayette was destroyed by Covenant ships while attempting to flee. History Originally laid down in 2498 over , the Geryon ''was the second heavy destroyer to be commissioned after the success of the UNSC ''Gorgon. The ship entered service December 13th 2499 and was eventually transferred to serve in the Colonial Military Administration under the command of Captain Ian Dorn. For most of its service the CMA Geryon was assigned to patrolling the Outer Colony space lanes but was also a part of anti-pirate operations and took part of several successful search-and-destroy missions. On October 18th, 2518 the CMA Geryon stopped and boarded a freighter suspected of smuggling weapons to the local Insurrection and was soon engaged by two armed Insurrectionist freighters. The Geryon quickly dealt with the two but not before being struck by several enemy missiles. Damage was moderate but it was not threatening, either way the CMA was victorious over the rebels and Geryon set down in orbital docks for repairs. Capture & Insurrectionist Service As the ship was being repaired most of the crew was given shore leave for their hard work however they were unaware that there was a rebel sympathizer in their midst. The identity of the agent has never been revealed but he tipped off the United Rebel Front that the Geryon was at rest and vulnerable. Four days later the docks were invaded by URF soldiers under the command of Colonel Jacobs Keller and the Geryon was boarded and stolen. The URF took the ship to their hidden base of Station Greene for refit and initiation into the Insurrection. It's former colors were painted over and the ship was renamed the Lafayette. Under a new flag, the Lafayette struck at shipping lanes heading for the Outer Colonies, including ones heading for worlds such as , , , and , trying to cut off UNSC support heading for those worlds while simultaneously pirating supplies to smuggle to the Insurrectionists there themselves. For several years the rebels of the Lafayette continued to terrorize the Outer Colony space lanes. Several UNSC ships were tasked with hunting the rebel ship but the cunning planning of Keller and the skill of Captain Myers allowed the Lafayette to slip through their grasp every time. With their recent success Keller became more and more confident and bold in his attacks as the only limiting factor in their operations was how many MAC slugs they could supply themselves with. The turning point came when they attacked the 58 Eridani system and destroyed several UNSC space stations and orbital facilities with heavy loss of life. Four nearby light destroyers arrived and engaged them in a fierce skirmish and the Lafayette was forced to retreat. FLEETCOM responded to their attack with every ship the sector being put on high alert and combing the sector in search for their ship. Having hid in the asteroid belt the rebels couldn't do anything without being noticed and if they were would have packs of ships upon them. With the noose tightening Keller decided to cancel all current operations in the region and retreat farther out in the Outer Colonies. Now on the run, the rebels retreated to the outer edge of humanity's expansion where Earth's influence was weaker and where they had friends in the Colonial Military Administration. New Tyrian Insurrection Hull Design The Lafayette was a heavily modified Gorgon-class heavy destroyer. At first glance it was far removed from what it once was as a military ship, all the new armor plates and structural additions almost hid but did not completely obscure it's former colors. During it's service with the United Rebel Front it was retrofitted with new features and weapons. They outfitted the Lafayette with additional plates of armor and concealed sally ports to repel boarders. Their specialists at Station Greene modified the Lafayette's sole Magnetic Accelerator Cannon by expanding it's magazine capacity so that the ship can fire more than three rounds. Another modification made to the ship's arsenal was the addition of minelaying capabilities which could be used to ambush merchant convoys or to ward off pursuers. Complement The Lafayette was equipped to carry a complement of up to two hundred soldiers for combat. This included a special security unit called Yankee Company to protect the ship from boarders and to police against dissenters. The ship's hangar carried seven Pelican dropships and a small squadron of F/A-13 Razor fighters. Category:Insurrection Category:Insurrectionist ships Category:Destroyers